Revenge
by Kioko-lolipop
Summary: " Sentiu ódio, raiva, rancor, todos os sentimentos que reprimiu na infância. A única pessoa que amara realmente o havia dispensado, pior o havia enxotado, dizendo que nunca retribuiria sequer a amizade. Foi enganado, traído pelas pessoas que mais amava.."
1. Chapter 1

**TÍTULO : **Revenge

**AUTORA : **Kioko-lolipop

**CLASSIFICAÇÃO : M**

**SINOPSE: **" Sentiu ódio, raiva, rancor, todos os sentimentos que reprimiu na infância. A única pessoa que amara realmente o havia dispensado, pior o havia enxotado, dizendo que nunca retribuiria sequer a amizade. Foi enganado, traído pelas pessoas que mais amava.

Teria sua vingança, sofreria para tê-la mas nem que morresse, mataria todos e destruiria Konoha."

**DISCLAIMER : **Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens de Naruto pertence ao criador do Mangá. Os demais ( Hana, Tora, Jiyuu ) pertence a mim.

**ALERTA : **Darkfic, OC, OOC, Tortura.

**OBS. **Fic onde o Naruto volta fodão pra matar todo mundo, junto aos meus três amores.

_CAPÍTULO 1_

_PRIMEIRO PASSO - ÓDIO_

**É **incrível como as pessoas podem nos surpreender. Principalmente quando são aquelas em que confiamos.

Nós amamos, somos fiéis, protegemos e recebemos o amor delas em troca.

Mas as vezes nos decepcionados.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨

Quando voltou para Konoha viu o estrago que Pain cometera.

Destruiu totalmente a cidade, deixando somente pedaços de madeira e poeira que o fazia espirrar.

Os sobrevivente estavam todos reunidos num tipo de abrigo de madeira feito por Yamato. Quando entrou com as roupas rasgadas e alguns cortes devido a luta os moradores o olharam com nojo como sempre. Claro que podia chegar a conclusão de que pensavam que vieram atrás dele e não podia culpá-los pois era mesmo um dos motivos.

Mais atrás estavam seus amigos em volta de Tsunade, a mulher estava fraca pois havia gastado muito chaka para salvar todos da vila, tanto que dos que não tiveram morte fatal os outros estavam totalmente curados.

Sakura tremia enquanto com a ajuda dos outros ninjas médicos tentava curar a Hokage.

Sentou num canto qualquer do chão de madeira e dormiu. Afinal, não podia fazer muita coisa no estado que estava.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨

Naruto estranhou de princípio o chamado do ANBU para comparecer a sala do conselho, mas teve um presentimento de que coisa boa não seria. Respirou calmamente e caminhou em direção ao conselho, sentiu que aquela seria uma dasúltimas vezes que veria Konoha.

Quando adentrou a sala foi recebido com olhares de desdém dos senhores.

Sentou em uma cadeira que havia no meio da sala e olhou calmamente para cada um.

- Naruto Uzumaki, você está sendo retirado de Konoha.

O garoto loiro levou um choque.

- Posso saber o porque ? - a irritação era aparente na voz e na feição.

- Já nos causou muitos problemas, principalmente a Hokage e aos seus amigos.

- Não percebe que tudo isso foi culpa sua ? Eles não teriam vindo se não fosse por você.

- Feriu muitas pessoas da vila e já era mais do que observado que ninguém quer você por perto.

- Então vá logo embora.

As palavras atingiram o coração friamente. Os olhos arregalados demonstravam a surpresa. Tinha se esforçado tanto para conseguir lutar contra Pein e ainda queriam se livrar dele ? Impossível.

- Não.

- Como assim, não ? – a indignação na voz da velha era surpresa. Pensavam que ele iria logo embora, mas parece que teriam que usar a segunda opção.

- Então teremos que te dar duas opções. Ou você vai embora ou mandaremos retirar todos os seus companheiros de Konoha.

Segurou a respiração. Isso não poderia acontecer. Não eles, por sua culpa. Agora sim, estava arrasado, sentindo um vazio, um buraco de solidão que antes era tão acostumado voltar. Iria ficar sozinho de novo sendo excluído e odiado por todos. E a única coisa que fez foi amar, foi tentar proteger.

Parecia que nem tinha valido a pena todas as dores de cabeça e hematomas pelo corpo devido a força que havia feito com o chakra.

Estava saindo da sala quando um dos velhos o chamou :

- Estava me esquecendo, garoto. – lhe entregou um envelope – a prova de que ninguém te quer aqui.

Não abriu no momento, deixaria aquilo pra depois, só faltava ser alguém lhe chamando de filho da puta e mais uma coisa que acontecesse e ele choraria. Aliás, já estava chorando, só não percebia.

Chegou no pequeno apartamento que tinha e juntou todas as suas roupas e o dinheiro. Deixou o colar que havia ganho de Tsunade em cima da cômoda, junto com o porta retrato do time 7. Deixaria os dois já que só trariam recordações dolorosas depois.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*

Só parou para descansar quando estava a uma distância considerável da vila. Em um vilarejo comercial. Almoçou e alugou um quarto numa pousada. Primeiro tinha que parar e raciocinar direito.

Não queria ser reconhecido. Mudaria de roupa. Não deixaria que vissem seu rosto. O cabelos cresceria.

Tentou o máximo não pensar nos antigos amigos mas sempre vinha alguma coisa em sua cabeça, com isso lembrou da carta que não havia aberto ainda. Pegou com cuidado o envelope e o abriu reconhecendo a letra de Sakura.

_Naruto,_

_Sei que a sua decisão foi correta. Já estava causando muitos problemas._

_Não estou brava ou decepcionada com você, aliás só queria salvar a vila. Mas tem certas coisas que não deviam acontecer. Talvez você não tenha nascido pra isso. Talvez seja melhor mesmo ir embora._

_Me arrependo de querer que você tenha feito aquela promessa do Sasuke. Quero que desista disso, pois ele não te merece._

_Construa uma nova vida fora de Konoha, para o bem de todos nunca mais volte. Peço isso com gentileza pois sei que deve estar triste, mas as vezes a realidade machuca, mas é a realidade, não podemos viver uma mentira que irá machucar a todo._

_Sei que me ama, mas não vou te iludir correspondendo sentimentos que não tenho por você._

_Agora sei que parece odioso, mas não quero você como amor, amigo ou irmão._

_Adeus._

Sentiu ódio, raiva, rancor, todos os sentimentos que reprimiu na infância. A única pessoa que amara realmente o havia dispensado, pior o havia enxotado, dizendo que nunca retribuiria sequer a amizade. Foi enganado, traído pelas pessoas que mais amava.

Teria sua vingança, doce e amarga, fria e calorenta. Sofreria para tê-la mas nem que morresse, mataria todos e destruiria Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**C**onfiança é uma palavra muito forte. Significa depositar sua vida, acreditar cegamente ter sentimentos verdadeiros.

Amar é uma palavra muito forte. Significa conhecer e gostar dos defeitos e qualidades de uma certa pessoa.

Não sentia essas duas palavras a mais de dez anos.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●

Ouviu o som de três batidas na porta e rapidamente colocou a máscara no rosto.

Não gostava de mostrá-lo,o deixava vulnerável verem as linhas felinas no rosto e os olhos azuis céu. A usava a muito tempo e mesmo que o rosto pálido, que um dia já fora bronzeado, pedisse por um pouco de luz não o mostraria publicamente nem intimamente por nada.

Respirou fundo e sentiu o ar quente bater contra seu rosto.

- Entre.

Poucos segundos depois uma garotinha apareceu e depositou na mesa cheia de papéis uma pilha a mais que lhe tapava a visão do rosto infantil.

- Por quê cada vez que te vejo me fodo mais ?

Ela subiu em uma das cadeiras que ficava em frente a enorme mesa de carvalho e abriu um sorriso na boca larga, mostrando os dentes brancos e os caninos protuberantes.

-Uzukage-sama,é feio o senhor ficar falando assim...

- Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser, Hana.- olhou rapidamente as vestimentas que ela usava e apoiou a cabeça na mão.

Ela usava o uniforme do seu esquadrão especial de shinobis. Todos tinham a estampa igual a de seu sobretudo em pelo menos um lugar visível do corpo junto a bandana com marcação da vila.

Hana estava com um moletom de capuz na estampa do esquadrão. Branca com desenhos de chamas e pequenas nuvens negras. Quando a viu pela primeira vez numa loja de tecidos, a primeira imagem que lhe veio a cabeça foi " Contrário a Akatsuki".

Observou rapidamente as folhas que ela havia trazido e uma em especial lhe chamou atenção.

Eu, Tsunade Senju, Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato venho lhe pedir para que compareça a Konoha para reunião dos quatro Kakurezato do mundo shinobi.

A sua presença é muito importante, favor levar o máximo de cinco shinobis de sua confiança.

Assinado, Quinta Hokage de Konoha.

Leu atentamente e sentiu o coração bater rápido. O sangue aqueceu o corpo e o cérebro trabalhava rapidamente.

- Hana, quero você, Jiyuu, Tora e Akira na minha sala em cinco minutos.

Hana saiu apressada da sala. O Uzukage encostou na cadeira e ficou a pensar por tempo suficiente para tomar as decisões dos próximos três dias.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨

As quatro pessoas a sua frente o encaravam de maneira estranha.

O primeiro era um homem alto, de cabelos loiros em moicano, olhos escuros e uma pequena faixa branca que lhe cobri o nariz. Usava somente uma calça leve em estampa de chamas e nuvens negras presa na cintura por um laço branco que mostrava o tórax e abdome definido. Ele o encarava de maneira carrancuda.

O segundo era um homem também, mas um pouco mais baixo. Tinha cabelos lisos e loiros,os olhos estavam fechados e metade do rosto era coberto pela bandana da vila. Usava uma blusa regata de gola alta na estampa de branca de chamas e nuvens negras junto a uma calça que colava no uma espada duas vezes maior que ele e de largura grande nas costas. Ele o encarava de maneira calma.

O terceiro homem não tinha tanta importância. Aparentava trinta e poucos anos, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros. Usava luvas que iam até o cotovelo em estampa branca com chamas e nuvens negras. Era o único shinobi com educação política de seu esquadrão. Ele o encarava de maneira curiosa.

Por último lá estava Hana com seu moletom empurrando os cachos roxos para frente,formando uma bela juba de cabelos. Tinha aparência extremamente infantil, ajudados pelo corpo pequeno e os olhos acizentados. Sempre usava luvas negras e shorts pequenos mostrando as coxas alvas e musculosas. Ela o encarava de maneira feliz.

- Vou sair em uma missão e preciso da ajuda de cada um de vocês.

Jiyuu, Tora e Hana vão comigo, quero todos em meia hora no portão.

O de calça,o da espada e Hana saíram rapidamente da sala.

Olhou atentamente para Akira.

- Você irá cuidar da vila enquanto eu estiver fora. Não pense que poderá fazer o que quiser porque um paço em falso e eu mesmo te mato.

Disse apontando o dedo fino e comprido para o homem. Pode ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dele acelerarem e soube no momento que ele não faria nada de ruim.

- Sim,senhor.

Fez um gesto para que saísse e foi para casa.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨

Arrumou a pequena mala em cima da cama e foi tomar banho.

Quando tirou a roupa e a máscara gostou da água gelada bater contra seu rosto. Se ensaboou,mas parou ao tocar delicadamente a marca em sua barriga.

Poucos meses depois de sair de Konoha, o selo deu indícios que iria abrir. Procurou um famoso Selador chamado Ibiri e lhe perguntou o que teria que fazer.

- Isso é uma pergunta difícil, pequeno..-terminou de fumar o cigarro. – Esse seu selo abre fácil porque pode ser alterado com chakra. Para ele não sair você teria que colocar algo que não pudesse ser transformado, retirado ou que suma com o tempo.

A pele havia escurecido e formava uma grande saliência onde fora o seu selo. Não sabia de onde havia tirado coragem para marcar a pele a ferro. Mas depois disso a Kyubi nunca mais havia feito menção de tentar escapar. E para não influenciar o seu chakra a cada mês ia até sua sela e colava nas paredes e grades três pergaminhos de " Separação de Chakra ".

Não podia depender de ninguém.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●

- Uzukage-sama,estamos prontos para sair.

Os três shinobis estavam esperando sua chegada no portão da vila.

O mais alto, Tora, olhava curioso o Kazekage, era raro ele prender o cabelo loiro , sempre o deixava solto e em grandes ondas até o final das costas.

- O senhor pode nos dar um resumo de nossa missão ou prefere que saibamos na hora ?- disse uma voz baixa.

-Shiyuu,não se preocupe, por enquanto será um missão diplomática até Konoha, mas garanto a vocês que virá muito mais do que isso. Agora a missão de vocês é me escoltar até lá e caso um dos outros kages me ameaçarem, você irão me proteger.

Hana sorriu do jeito demoníaco que somente ela sabia fazer.

- Como se o senhor precisasse disso. Mas... de qualquer maneira...

-... lhe protegeremos com nossa vida !- disseram em unissólo e partiram.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●

- Tsunade-sama, o Uzukage já confirmou a sua presença na reunião.

A secretária saiu e a Hogake virou para o conselho.

- Por quê o Uzukage de Uzu no Kuni foi convidado ? – Perguntou um dos velhos.

-Porque ele tem aliança com quase todas as Kakurezatos dos quatro países, nos incluindo. São membros fortes e reconstruíram o país do Redemoinho do nada. Merecem o devido respeito.

Os idosos a olhavam com desdém. Tinham uma vaga idéia de tirarem esse pequeno país do caminho...


	3. Chapter 3

_CAPÍTULO 3_

_TERCEIRO PASSO-PROVOCAR_

Sempre guardamos rancor das lembranças ruins pelo resto da vida. Vasos quebrados, promessas não cumpridas, coisas não feitas...

Acontece que uma hora você fica tão obcecado por isso que as coisas boas vão se apagando e só fica a amargura de uma vida infeliz.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨

Correram por longos dias sobre as árvores até chegarem ao portão de Konoha.

Pouco antes de entrarem o Uzukage parou e olhou para as cinco estátuas enormes na perede de pedra.

Não entrava ali a tanto tempo...

Num flesh rápido, vislumbrou os acontecimento importantes que teve depois de sair de lá.

- Você é o melhor shinobi que já conheci, mas deve ser inteligente o suficiente para saber que se escolher esse caminho não terá um final feliz.- disse o garoto dos olhos fechados e sorriso triste, depois saiu mancando pela perna dilacerada e zonzo pela pancada no pescoço.

- Oi, meu nome é Hana.- a garotinha sorriu o assustando-o um pouco, depois lhe roubou o dinheiro e a bandana.

- Você é idiota ou o quê ? Me dá logo a porra do cigarro.- o garoto de moicano mostrava o dedo do meio enquanto tentava pegar a caixinha com os preciosos cigarros e era bloqueado pelas celas da grade de ferro.

De qualquer maneira ele eram até que minimamente importante, faziam parte do seu plano, e mesmo que as vezes nutrisse sentimentos de amizade (mesmo não os demontando) e compaixão, tentava ser firme a sua maneira. Afinal, não eram má companhia.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨

Foram recebidos por dois shinobis quaisquer que os levaram até uma sala ampla no prédio da Hogake.

Enquanto caminhavam ele viu a mudança na vila. Não era a mesma de antes, a estrutura havia mudado e os caminhos que antes sabia de cor já não existiam mais. Passou pelo Ichiko Ramen e viu o senhor e sua filha.

Eles não haviam mudado, quer dizer, fisicamente já estavam mais velhos, só que o amor que demonstravam cozinhando parecia o mesmo de sempre e sentiu falta daquilo.

Sentiu falta de uma comida feita por uma pessoa que o amasse, sentiu falta de dar risada,de respirar ar puro junto a outras pessoas, de sorrir e correr livremente sem se preocupar de o reconhecerem. Sentiu um calor invadir o peito e reconheceu a raiva crescente.

Jiyuu pareceu sentir o que lhe passava a cabeça e tocou o seu ombro levemente.

Era o shinobi mais sensitivo que conhecia e tanto que chegava a surpreende-lo as vezes.

- Não se preocupe, sabe que te apoiarei independente da sua escolha.

Conheceu Jiyuu quando ele lhe apareceu de repente em sua casa.

Estava sujo, molhado pela chuva e sangrava pelas marcas de chicote em suas costas.

Ele sempre transmitia conforme e segurança, mas odiava mostrar o rosto, pior ainda era abrir os olhos.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●

- Senhor, acho que estamos atrasados. -disse Jiyuu, enquanto adentravam o prédio.

- Que se foda, a culpa não é minha se esse país é longe. - Hana andava a frente enquanto chupava um pirulito rosa berrante e cantarolava uma música qualquer.

Tora acendera um cigarro e estava mais preocupado em poluir o ar com o gás carbônico que saia dos seus pulmões do que qualquer outra coisa.

Jiyuu andava ao seu lado e era o único que não se ouvia as passadas, tinha o andar mais suave que já ouvira.

Abriram a grande porta de madeira e foram recebidos por olhares surpresos.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨

Todos os olharam de maneira estranha. Parecia uma mistura de admiração, surpresa e curiosidade.

Jiyuu passou pelo Uzukage e puxou a cadeira para ele se sentar.

Hana deu a volta e se sentou num dos cantos na mesa, já Tora, deitou em outro. Jiyuu, como sempre, ficava atrás do Uzukage, como se protegesse sua reta-guarda.

Tinha mais quatro kages sentados, todos em mesas e numa distância considerável para que se alguma ameaça acontece-se desse tempo de se preparar.

O primeiro era um homem pequeno e cabeludo que usava uma bandana com um símbolo de flor. Atrás dele estavam mais três shinobis iguais. Todos de cabelos e olhos negros.

O segundo era um mulher muito bonita que exalava um tipo de aroma que lhe vinha na cabeça uma imagem de sexo. Tinha cabelos verdes e olhos claros, boca vermelha e muita maquiagem. Parecia uma prostituta. Usava uma bandana com um símbolo de linhas verticais retas.E atrás dela estavam duas garotas mais velhas que usavam faixas por todo o corpo.

O terceiro parecia ser um homem de família. Sempre sorria e falava calmamente, mas era velho em aparência já que as rugas de expressão eram mais presentes e havia grande quantidade de cabelos brancos. Usava uma bandana com um símbolo em forma de ondas. Tinha atrás de si um casal com aparência comum.

E por último a Hogake. Não envelhecera sequer um ano, enquanto para o Uzukage haviam se passado dez.

Tinha atrás de si os shinobis que já decorara a aparência. Sakura, Neji, Kina,Hinata, Tenten,Chouji, Shikamaru,Ino e Kakashi.

Hana não agüentou e acabou falando.

-Parece que a história de trazer cinco shinobis não vale pra você. – ela deu o seu sorriso demoníaco e não pareceu se intimidar com o olhar que Tsunade deu para ela.

O Uzukage não estranhou Hana saber quantos shinobis poderiam ir, ladra do jeito que era não se surpreenderia se ela já tivesse roubado metade da sua casa sem sequer perceber.

- Controle sua shinobi, Uzukage.- disse o homem de sorrisos.-Não queremos uma briga aqui.

- Não me importo de brigar.- respondeu apoiando a cabeça da mão.-A culpa não é minha se ela diz a verdade.

- Olhe aqui garoto !- já previa pelo temperamento que Tsunade sempre teve que talvez desse um pitchi no meio da reunião.- Exijo respeito !

-Porque deveria dar respeito a você ? - a voz rouca do homem loiro fez todo recuarem um pouco, a raiva transparecia na voz. – Respeito é dado a quem merece, e pelo que eu sei você não é uma pessoa que eu daria o meu.

Ele viu Sakura apertar os punhos com força.

Não há via a tanto tempo...

Mas não mudara quase um Sakura em versão mais alta,igual a todos os outros que pareciam levar a vida como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

- Podemos saber o motivo da reunião ? – a mulher perguntou se ajeitando na cadeira e olhando diretamente para o Uzugake.

- Mizukage, como todos sabem, há dez anos quase ouve a Terceira Guerra Shinobi. Ela não aconteceu porque capturamos Uchira Madara e a Akatsuki se há indícios de que ela se reergueu e está para atacar os quatro países principais.

- Posso saber quem está no comando da Akatsuki agora ? – perguntou o homenzinho.

- Claro Tsuchikage. Ele é Sasuke Uchira.

O Uzukage pareceu paralisa do por um breve momento,mas logo voltou a respirar. Era muito bom em disfarçar sentimentos.

Sasuke. Esse nome passou lentamente em sua cabeça. Ele também lhe causara dor, deveria sofrer igual a todos os outros.

Lhe tratara como irmão e não foi correspondido como o que aconteceu com Sakura. Os dois se mereciam.E havia treinado tanto por eles, se esforçado tanto...

- E o que pretendemos fazer ?

- Precisamos armar um plano para destruí-la antes mesmo que comece a agir.

- Espere um momento. – o homem loiro de máscara chamou a atenção de todos. – Da última vez eles atacaram por causa de um bijju que existia aqui, certo ?

Olhou bem a Hogake e viu os olhos se arregalarem um pouco.

- C-certo.

-O que aconteceu com ele ?

Sakura entrou na frente de seu campo de visão e o olhou brava.

-Isto não lhe interessa.

- Haaa, e porque não ?

- Assunto Confidencial.

Fez silêncio na sala por pouco tempo até se ouvir o barulho de Hana chupando o purulito.

- Hã ?...Tábua, dá pra sair da frente ? Tá tapando o meu campo de visão com o corpinho magrelo.

Hana sorriu mais abertamente e Tora deu uma risada escandalosa. Mas o punho de Sakura indo na direção dela só chamou a atenção quando Sakura ficou paralisada. Uma espada gigante e em forma de serra estava em sua garganta enquanto Jiyuu segurava seu cabelo firmemente. O corpo estava todo enrolado em um fina linha cor de ferrugem segurada por Hana, parecia que um simples movimento e Sakura iria ser cortada em duas.

Todos na sala ficaram tensos.

Numa rapidez incrível Hana e Jiyuu voltaram aos seus lugares de antes e Sakura ficou em choque no meio da sala.

-Peço desculpas por Hana. Ela adora provocar.

A garota de cabelos roxos pareceu não sei importar com mais nada a não ser o seu pirulito rosa berrante.

●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨●ω●¨*•.¸¸.•*¨

Depois da reunião foram para uma casa alugada e descansaram.

- Como me sai ? – Hana sentou no chão.

- Bem, até que foi divertido.

- Espere pra ver a surra que irei dar naquela magrela amanhã durante o treino.

Ela parecia feliz enquanto se esfregava no chão uma gata

- Ainda acho ridículo testarem vocês com treino.

- Nem todos são perfeitos...


End file.
